1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component having an LC circuit and to a method for manufacturing the electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
Thin-film electronic components manufactured by using thin film formation technology are used in electronic devices such as personal computers and cellular phones. Electronic components of an LC composite type having formed therein an LC circuit having a capacitor and an inductor is one of such thin-film electronic components. Electronic components of an LC composite type are used, for example, as low pass filters, high pass filters, band pass filters, trap filters that remove signals within a predetermined frequency range, or other LC filters.
A thin-film capacitor element in which a lower electrode, a dielectric layer, and an upper electrode are stacked in the order of description on a substrate has been suggested, this capacitor element having a configuration in which an insulator layer that covers a circumferential edge portion of the lower electrode is formed using a photosensitive resin, and the upper electrode is formed in an opening of the insulator layer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-25864). Other documents relating to electronic components of an LC composite type include Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 10-51257, 10-65476, 10-150337, and 2000-223361.